movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Darla Dimple
Darla Dimple is a villain from Cats Don't Dance She Played as Young Azula in Avatar The Last Airbender Coolzdane Style She is a Evil Fire Nation Princess She Played as Amy in Total Drama Pahkitew Island She is a Evil Twin For Samey Sister She Played Queen Chrysalis in My Little Family: Friendship is Happh The Canerlot Wedding She is a changling She Played Jafar in Velmalan, Pacificaladdin Northwest She is a Greedy Vizier She Played Veruca Salt in Bear and the Chocolate Factory She is a Brat She Played The Evil Queen in Alice White and the Seven Robots She is a Queen She Played Gingerbread Witch in Annie And Pudge She is a Witch in the Gingerbread House She Played Maleficent in Sleeping Fairy She is a Wicked Fairy She Played as The Little Girl in Davey's Bad Hair Day She played as Dolores Umbridge in Nigel Potter and The Order Of The Phoenix She is the Fifth Defence Against The Dark Arts Teacher, Who is very Abusive and Cruel to her Students. She will play Rhoda Penmark in The Bad Seed (EJL423 Style) She is the main protagonist villain Portrayals: *Darla Dimple is played by Scarlet Overkill in Muppets Don't Dance (LegalizeAnythingMuppets Style) *Darla Dimple is played by Princess Morbucks in Kangaroos Don't Dance *Darla Dimple is played by The Evil Queen in Foxes Don't Dance *she is played by Veruca Salt in Ohanas Don't Dance. *she is played by Rhoda Penmark in Wizards Don't Dance. *Darla Dimple is played by D.W. Read in Crickets Don't Dance *Darla Dimple is played by Courtney in Cartoons Don't Dance *she is played by Mushi Sanban in Hedgehogs Don't Dance. *Darla Dimple is played by Sharpay Evans in Desert Animals Don't Dance *She is played by Amy in Toons Don't Dance *Darla Dimple is played by Shadow Kirby in Families Don't Dance *Darla Dimple is played by Sarah (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) in Parrots Don't Dance. *Darla Dimple Is Played By Jessie In Characters Don't Dance. *Darla Dimple Is Played By Herself In Disney Characters Don't Dance. *Darla Dimple is played by Kismet in Boys Don't Dance. *Darla Dimple is played by Miss Dalia in Teenagers Don't Dance (1961Movies Style). *Darla Dimple is played by Suzy Johnson in Dogs Don't Dance *She is played by Maleficent in Skeletons Don't Dance. *Darla Dimple is played by Kitten in Juniors Don't Dance. *She is played by Rhonda the Walrus in Frogs Don't Dance. *Darla Dimple is played by Rancine Rabbit in Jungle Animals Don't Dance *She is played by Shenzi in Ocean Animals Don't Dance. *Darla Dimple is played by Claire Brewster in Sophmores Don't Dance. *She is played by Sour Kangaroo in Aardvarks Don't Dance. *Darla Dimple is played by Candace Flynn in Ogres Don't Dance. *Darla Dimple is played by Princess Morbucks in Seniors Don't Dance. *She is played by Madame Medusa in People Don't Dance. *Darla Dimple is played by Angelica Pickles in Freshmen Don't Dance. *She is played by Madame Gasket in Parents Don't Dance. *She is played by Mommy Fortuna in Children Don't Dance. *She is played by Ursula in Kids Don't Dance. *She will be played by Wednesday Addams in Cats Don't Dance (Broadwaygirl918 Style) Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Cats Don't Dance Characters Category:Cruel Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Female Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Yellow Characters Category:Obnoxious Characters Category:Characters with a bow Category:Childs Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Blondies Category:Brian Griffin's Ohana Category:Scary Characters Category:Bowser's Doom Power Team Category:Brats Category:Suzy Johnson and Darla Dimple Category:Those arrested Category:Villains Turned To The Good Side Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Small Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Idiots Category:Heroes Turned To The Bad Side Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Orange Characters Category:Mean Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Jerks Category:Stupid Characters Category:Villainesses Category:Villains with a scary voice Category:Very Scary Characters Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Children Category:Jealous Characters Category:Finding Dennis Characters Category:Those punished Category:Characters who inflate Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Rich Characters Category:Straight Category:Girly Girls Category:1997 Introductions Category:Black Hat Customers Category:Gay Category:Cartoon Network Characters